Black Petals
by OrchDork18
Summary: [One shot] Exactly what did Sirius do when he went to the Potter's house after they were killed?


Rea: Just so you know, most of my story ideas come to me when I am having an episode of insomnia or when a random picture comes into my head at 9 or 10 o'clock at night. So, these are all just sleep deprived brainchilds, I suppose you could call them. This does contain an OC...actually it's told from her point of view so if you don't like it go ahead and put it in a review. Read on!

Disclaimer: sighs okay, if I truly did own Harry Potter and all relating characters, I would not be writing FAN fiction. WAIT! Rewind and stop! garbled rewind sound...stops "bla bla bla FAN bla." GASP! Amazing! A fan fiction, written by a fan! sighs okay, in short? I don't own Harry Potter and any relating characters. Savvy?

**Black Petals**

The Potters were dead.

That's what I was told. I couldn't believe it. How had they been found? It had been next to impossible to figure out exactly where Lily, James and Harry had been. How had Voldemort found out?

The question bothered me the entire time I was sitting at the Order's headquarters. How? I couldn't figure it out. And, being me, it was bugging me that I couldn't understand it. I looked up at Sirius Black. He was pale and staring out into space. I sighed and buried my head in my hands as I heard him stand and leave. I let him go. He was a free spirit and had to be free to make his own decisions. I let him. I shouldn't have, but I did. I didn't know at the time what would happen.

I heard my name being said and I looked up. Remus Lupin stood before me, looking much like Sirius had seconds before. I tried to think what Remus would want when I heard Sirius' motorcycle rev up and take off. My name was repeated.

"Rose, Dumbledore wants you to go with Sirius. He…doesn't think that Sirius is all that stable right now. You know Sirius, after all," Remus said, his voice breaking. There were tears forming in his eyes. I couldn't blame him. He had lost two of the only people that had cared about him. I myself had lost my cousin Lily and her husband. The only good news I could think that came out of this was that Harry was alive and Voldemort had disappeared.

Was he dead? No, I didn't think so. Never had. If he wanted to, he could stop himself from dying by selling his soul, probably. That's the only way I could think of for him to be alive still. The killing curse had rebounded off Harry. That's what Kingsley had reported, anyways. I guessed it to be true. Remus repeated his message and I nodded, finally getting it through my head. I was in shock. I couldn't comprehend it. No one could, really.

I slowly stood and grabbed my brown leather jacket, pulling it over my black tank top and jeans and tying my black curly hair into a ponytail. I sighed before Apparating to Godric's Hollow where the Potters had lived. I arrived at the very beginning of the long dirt road that led to their house. They didn't quite live in the country side but they were far out enough that no one could have heard their cries.

I shivered as I thought it. I silently scolded myself for thinking such a thing and began walking. It was a bit creepy but it was a normal creepy feeling that you get from walking alone in the dark. No super magical beings or anything were around. My thoughts wandered as my feet walked the familiar path of what Harry had named "Doggy's Walk".

I smiled at the thought of Harry. He was only a year old but he was talking full on sentences. He had named the road such because Sirius would occasionally walk down the road to get to the Potter's house as a dog for Harry. Sirius loved that boy more than anything in the world. He would kill for him.

He would kill for Lily and James too. I gasped as I realized this and burst into a run. No, I thought, Sirius would not be that stupid; he would not be so rash. It was only hope that told me this. Logical thinking said otherwise. Of course Sirius would kill whoever had squealed on the Potters. It was his nature. Nevertheless, I had to do the best I could to stop it.

When I reached the Potters house I saw Sirius staring at the house that had been full of happiness and laughter only days before. I walked over to him slowly. He was holding Harry in his arms and soothing him. I stood behind him for a while, thinking that he would be so appropriate for raising Harry. He could tell Harry all about his parents and his heritage and everything. I put my hand on Sirius' shoulder and he turned sharply. He relaxed when he saw me and looked down at Harry.

"He's a bit beat up," he smiled wryly and painfully, "but he should be alright. He'll grow up to be a strong boy, won't you, Harry?" Harry paused crying as if to answer yes and hiccupped. I smiled a bit and turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, you won't…" I left it hanging. I couldn't find the right words. I don't think anyone could have. Sirius had just lost his best friend and the mother of his Godson. He was in bitter pain and he would seek revenge.

"Kill him? Kill Pettigrew? Of course I'm going to kill him," he laughed his bark-like laugh bitterly and stared off into the forest. "He deserves it, Rose. He deserves to die. I should have known it was him that was the spy. It fits his personality so perfectly."

I grabbed onto his jacket and stared him in the eyes. "Sirius, don't, please. You have so much to live for! Think of Harry—"

"I am, Rose," he said quietly.

I let him go and looked into the sky. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to find Hagrid standing there. He asked for Harry and Sirius hugged him closer, saying that he should take care of his own Godson. Hagrid insisted and Sirius gave in, so unlike the haughty and sometimes arrogant man that I knew. Sirius gave him the bike as well. I just stood there as Sirius said good bye and Apparated to wherever Peter was. I turned to look at the house, thinking that perhaps I should have stopped him. I realized that I couldn't have stopped him if I had tried.

I smiled bitterly and looked up at the stars as I pulled a dried black rose out of my pocket. I looked at it for a second. It was odd. A thing of beauty that signified such pain and hurt. It was almost ironic. I slowly pulled each petal off the rose and let the wind carry it to the doorstep. I let the stem drop to the ground when I was finished, leaving only the black rose petals to blow in the wind.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rea: like it? Review please! I could really use some story ideas that have not been thought of at the dead of night. So please send some ideas for me! Thanks!


End file.
